


Start of Something New

by Harry_Fado



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Cute, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Not Word for Word, Song - Freeform, alternative universe, boy meets boy, lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Fado/pseuds/Harry_Fado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would it have been like if Troy met Ryan at that karaoke night, instead of Gabriella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Começo De Algo Novo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291773) by [Harry_Fado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Fado/pseuds/Harry_Fado). 



> This is a Slash fanfiction, don't like it? The return button is up there!

                                                        

It was an uneventful night at a vacation resort, close to the New Year, a place that was surrounded by mountains and snow. A brown haired boy, Troy Bolton, was at the gym of said resort playing basketball, training hard with his father, who was also his coach, so he could perform better at the next school game and crush the opposition’s team. The gym’s doors opened abruptly, passing through it is a woman that looks almost exactly like Troy.

“Boys, time to rest, yeah? You’ve both been here in this gym since we got here! Time to chance the scenery a bit.” Said Lucille Bolton, her voice tone stern, but her lips forming a little smile.

“But mom…” Replied Troy, along with his father.

“But nothing, go have a shower! There’s a party for young adults happening at the main gym of the camp, go have fun.” Said his mother, her expression still stern.

“Go champ! We’ll finish this round another time.” Said his father, giving him wink.

Jack Bolton approached his wife, giving her a passionate kiss. At the mean time Troy was already half way to the door, fast paced, running from the scene.

"Okay, I’m going!"

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Ducky, darling, what are you still doing here? Weren’t you going to the party?” Derby Evans asked, her pink ball gown was shining brightly in the fluorescent light of Ryan’s, her son, borrowed room.

 “I was! But then I thought that staying and watching Legally Blonde was better. I miss Shar.” Said Ryan, lying on his stomach in his bed, watching television where the movie in question was playing.

 “Oh darling, you’ll see your sister in a week, we’ll meet her and your father at Lava Springs. Go have fun! I heard that there’s a karaoke machine at the party.” Derby said with a little smile.

 “Ok, then. I’m going because you asked.” Ryan got out of bed, put on his shoes that were beside it and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door with a little swing in his steps.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Troy entered the gym where the New Year’s party for young adults was happening, he saw two girls singing on a little stage, accompanied by the track of the karaoke machine, both singing uncomfortably the end of a song with a fast pace.A red-haired boy took the stage and thanked the singers for the courage to climb on it to perform and, soon after, asked who was willing to sing the next song.

 Troy was walking without paying attention to where he was going, because of that he ended up colliding with someone who was also not paying attention to where they were going.

 “Wow, sorry. I was a little distracted.” Said Troy to a blond boy with blue eyes. Suddenly a spotlight was shining above them, two sturdy boys pulling them to the stage.

 “Wait, wait, I don’t sing.” Troy said when he finally noticed what was happening.

 “You’ll thank me later.” Replied one of the sturdy boys, giving him a microphone.

 Ryan was a little confused when the music started, but had confidence that he would give his best, but was still a little bit uncomfortable in front of so many unknown people and without his sister by his side.

 Troy looked at Ryan with panic in his eyes, but when he began to sing at the same time he began to calm down.

 

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

Ryan looked at Troy from the corner of his eyes, his cheeks were pink and his posture a little withdrawn, but the hand was holding the microphone firmly.

 

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart (Oooh)_

_To all the possibilities_

Troy was getting excited, confident that the blond boy beside him wasn’t going to leave him behind. Ryan got more flushed.

 

_Oooh_

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right, to be here with you, ooh_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

While singing Troy approached Ryan, dancing in the rhythm of the song, the blond, not knowing what to do, gave a few steps back almost falling off the stage, but with the help of one of the sturdy boys he was back to where he was before, giving Troy an embarrassed smile, the dark haired boy replied with a wink and charming smile.

 

_Oooh yeaah_

_Now who'd of ever thought that_

_We'd both be here tonight_

_Oh yeah_

_And the world looks so much brighter (Brighter, brighter)_

_With you by my side (by my side)_

 

_I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_I know it's for real_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right, to be here with you, ooh_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

Troy sang cheerfully, face to face with Ryan, both smiling broadly, their smiles affecting their audience, all moving to the catchy rhythm of the song.

 

_I never knew that it could happen_

_'Till it happened to me, oooh yeah_

_I didn't know it before_

_But now it's easy to see, ooh_

_It's the start of something new_

_It feels so right, to be here with you, ooh_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That it’s the start of something new_

_It feels so right, (to be) to be here with you, ooh_

_And now looking in your eyes (looking in your eyes)_

_I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)_

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new_

_The start of something new_

Both finished the song looking into each other’s eyes, breathing hard, but calming. Admiring smiles on their faces.

 "Troy!" The brunette said, extending a hand.

 "Ryan!" Said the blond, shaking hands with the brunette quickly.

 "Amazing! Absolutely amazing! Clap for them, please!" Said the red-haired boy, clapping.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“But seriously, you have an amazing voice! Where did you learn to sing that way?” Said Troy animatedly, one hand moving as if to help the words come out, the other one holding a cup of hot chocolate.

 “I sing in musicals with my sister, since we were kids.” Ryan replied, a little bit embarrassed.

 “Wow! That’s so cool!” Troy said enthused. Ryan’s cheeks get more flushed.

 “You have the voice of someone who sings a lot, also!”Ryan said, trying to change the focus of the conversation.

 "Oh, of course! My showerhead is my number #1 fan! "Troy replied sarcastically, with a wink toward the blonde. Ryan gave a discreet laugh.

 "9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" It was heard from everywhere, youngsters regressively counting the arrival of the New Year. Everyone was excited.

 "Well, I better go and give a Happy New Year to my mother!" Said Ryan reluctantly.

 "Yeah, me too!" Troy said, nodding excitedly. "I mean, not your mom, my mom... and my father." He continued, awkwardly.

 "I'll call you! I'll call you tomorrow! "

 "Yes!" Troy nodded with a smile on his face.

 "Here, put your number in!" Ryan said, putting his phone on the brunette’s hands.

 "You too!" Troy replied, handing his cell phone to Ryan.

 "Oh, all right!" Exclaimed the blonde with enthusiasm.

 After exchanging numbers, both took pictures of themselves with the other’s cellphone, and returned the item to the owner.

 "Just so you know," Troy started "singing with you was the best part of my entire vacation!" He said smiling at the blond.

 "Likewise!" Stated Ryan with a timid smile.

 Both said goodbye, not knowing that they would meet again, maybe even sooner than they thought.


	2. The Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week later and Troy didn’t receive a single text, or call, from the blonde boy with the amazing voice and even more amazing eyes. And every time that he tried to formulate a grammar accurate, and non rambling, text message, he would chicken out.

One week later and Troy didn’t receive a single text, or call, from the blonde boy with the amazing voice and even more amazing eyes. And every time that he tried to formulate a grammar accurate, and non rambling, text message, he would chicken out. And now school was starting again, and he would have to concentrate on the basketball game that was coming in just a week. East High was exactly as it was when he left, with lots of students out front, talking and dancing and some even singing. Cheerleaders and Jocks everywhere. Math nerds in a big group in the corner, books in hand, some talking animatedly, some reading. He was almost sure that one of them was reading Harry Potter. Skaters were going from side to side, with no particular destination in mind, jumping and making tricks with their skateboards or bikes. And Troy? Troy was just getting out of the school bus.

“Hey, Troy! How was your vacation?” Asked Chad Danforth, Troy’s best friend.

“It was cool. No pun intended.” Chad gave a puff of laugher. “I played basketball, some snowboarding, more basketball, nothing more than that! How about you?”

“Went to the beach with the parents, tried to win over some girls, you know, the usual.” Chad said with a little smirk. The boys, jocks that approached the duo when Troy got out of the bus, gave Chad some paths on the back, some even murmuring their approval. Troy only rolled his eyes. This was getting old.

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Dude, we need to get you a girlfriend so you can stop complaining!” Zeke, that was somewhere in the middle of the crowd of boys, said.

“Nah, I’m good! Find one for yourself. Happy New Year, guys!” Troy said, walking in the direction of the front door as the bell for the first class resonates throughout the school.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Ryan was little confused about East High, it was full of Jocks and Cheerleaders unlike his previous school, and Sharpay was acting more nutty than her normal self. It was a total spin of how she usually was at home. You see, they are twins, fraternal twins but twins nonetheless, and he was used to her demanding ways, it was how she expressed her feelings towards anyone, and the reason their parents decided to make them both go to different schools, so they wouldn’t be too co-dependent of each other and so his sister wouldn’t abuse the power she had over him and make him her minion. They decided that as it was their junior year, and Ryan knew how to say no to his sister, that both could be trusted to go to the same school.

The problem was that the moment Sharpay put a foot inside said school she changed completely. There was a sudden purpose to her strutting, her relaxed expression became cold and uncaring, her back straight and stiff, as if she was walking on a catwalk and the student body was her audience, as if she was the Queen Bee.

And suddenly, by the way that Jocks and Cheerleaders and Math Geeks and Skaters alike got out of her way, Ryan realized that that was exactly what she was.

His sister was the HBIC.

That was a terrifying realization!

And then he heard it, the last thing he thought he would ever hear about his sister, from the mouth of a Jock not too far away.

“The ice princess returned from the North Pole! Hide yourselves, her glare is frigid.”

He was pretty sure that Sharpay smiled at that. Creepy.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It was Homeroom, and Miss Darbus wasn’t in class yet, so Troy just sat there at the front row trying not to pay attention to his crazy schoolmates, who were talking about random things and randomly bugging him in turns about what did he do at the resort. Seems like his “basketball, some snowboarding, more basketball” wasn’t answer enough for them.

And then a pink blur that could only be Sharpay Evans, because no one wears that much pink on East High unless is her, stopped in front of him.

“Hi Troy!” She said, brightly, waving at him.

Every time he hears Sharpay talk he could imagine little unicorns and rainbows clouds, which are dancing around her head, being killed by little snowflakes. He doesn’t even know why, but the mental image makes serious conversations a little hard between them.

“Sharpay.” He nodded in her direction, earning him a blinding, seriously blinding, smile. And then she went to sit on the desk closest to the window, to try and shine brighter than the sun, he supposed.

He almost missed when the next person entered the classroom, almost.

Wearing tight, hot pink, leather pants and a black t-shirt is the guy that he’d been thinking about all week. Blond hair shining bright in the classroom’s light, an uncertain expression on his handsome face. And when he spotted Troy, right in the front row, his amazing eyes went wide with surprise. He gave a few steps, into the classroom, closer to Troy’s desk. His mouth moving, but no sound coming out. He was clearly surprised in seeing the brunette there.

“Good morning, class!I trust you all had splendid holidays.” Miss Darbus entrance startled Ryan into moving to the closest empty desk, which happened to be right next to Troy’s.

The blond turned slightly in the brunette’s direction, his voice almost inaudible for Troy. “We’ll talk after class, ok?”

Troy nodded almost imperceptibly.

He couldn’t help but feel like something extraordinary was about to happen in East High. He was just not sure if it was going to be good or bad.

“Oh, I see that the new student is here. Ryan Evans, I presume? Brother of Sharpay?” Miss Darbus asked, directing her attention to the blond in the desk beside his. The blond nodded.

I couldn’t help but feel a little surprised, and a little bit incredulous. The kind, interesting, guy that I met on my vacation is the brother of the ice princess? What?

“Welcome to East High, Mr. Evans. I hope it is to your liking! Now, students, check the sign-up sheets in the lobby for new activities…”

“You okay man?” I heard Chad say from the desk behind mine. I gave him a firm nod. But the feeling that my world was about to turn upside down was still firmly in my gut. And I was pretty sure Ryan was going be the main reason for it.


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey!” Said Troy just as Ryan got out of Miss Darbus’ classroom.

“Hey!” Said Troy just as Ryan got out of Miss Darbus’ classroom.

“Hey! I don’t…” Started Ryan, excited.

“…believe it! Well me…” Completed Troy, his expression confused.

“…either. What a small world!” Finished the blond.

“Yeah! But how?” Inquired the brunette.

“My parents decided that now I’m strong willed enough to say no to my sister, so we could be trusted to go to the same school again.” Explained Ryan. Troy’s confused expression cleared out as an epiphany made itself known.

“That actually makes a lot o sense.” Joked the brunette in a whispering tone, more to himself than to the blond. Ryan made a mock offended face in his direction which made Troy snort.

“I can’t believe you live in Albuquerque! I tried to find you at the lodge on New Year’s Day.”

“We had to leave first thing.” Whispered the brunette.

“Why are we whispering?” Asked the blond, in a quiet tone, looking around. Troy looked confused for a moment.

“I have no idea.” Troy said, chuckling. Ryan gave a little giggle, his cheeks turning red.

“Hey Troy!” Said one wildcat passing by, appearing almost out of nowhere, startling both boys.

“Hey!” Troy greeted. He stared after the boy thoughtfully then turned his soulful eyes in Ryan’s direction. “We need to talk privately.”

“Sure!” The blond nodded, frowning at Troy’s serious tone.

“It’s nothing bad, I think. Just something that came to me. We’ll talk after lunch. Now, where’s your next class?” Asked Troy, putting his arms around Ryan’s shoulders, pulling him deeper inside the school, in the direction of the blonde’s next class.

Neither of them noticed watchful brown eyes observing them go, shining with displeasure.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Right after lunch, where Troy sat with the Jocks and Cheerleaders and Ryan with his sister, they met at the front door where Troy guided Ryan until they got in the science club roof.

“Wow! This is amazing. How did you find it?” Asked Ryan, admiring all the plants and flowers on said roof.

“Science club.” Answered Troy. The blond hummed his understanding.

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Inquired Ryan, looking directly at Troy, after sitting on a bench.

“This is difficult for me to say so please just listen, ok?” Asked the brunette, eyes open wide, looking imploringly at Ryan’s direction.

“Of course, Troy!” Nodded the blond, his face showing of concern. Troy sat beside him on the bench, taking a deep breath.

“Ok. Here goes nothing.” The brunette whispered to himself. “You remember how we met, right? At that amazing night, where we sang a song together and I felt like I’ve never felt before. Singing with you was really the best part of my vacation and you have no idea how amazing that felt…”

“I do! I know how it felt because I felt it too! It was so exciting and incredible. It was the best part of my vacation too!“ Interrupted the blond, nodding excitedly, eyes sparkling. Troy sent a half smile his way. “It was like… like…”

“Like you were, almost, someone else, entirely? You, but ten times better? Like we knew each other since forever? Yeah, that’s how I felt.” Completed Troy. “And I loved that sensation. Of being completely myself, being truthful to myself, and I have that thanks to you. I know how that feels like because you sang with me that night, you chose to not leave me behind. And it was magical. And I want that feeling again.” Troy said, heartfelt.

“I want it too!” Ryan agreed, mesmerized by Troy’s veracity.

“I have the feeling that we would bring the best in each other. And for that reason I have something I have to ask you.”

“Ask away.” Ryan said, frowning with confusion.

“Would you like to go out with me on a date?” Asked the brunette in one breath.

“I… wow…” Ryan was astonished. “I, yes, of course I would!” Accepted the blonde, beaming. Troy let out a relived sigh.

“Awesome!” Said the brunette with a smile, which soon vanished in a serious frown. “I have another something to ask you, though.” He said seriously. “Let’s keep it between us for a while, okay? I don’t want my friends to think that I don’t care about the championship game that’ll happen soon. I promise that it’s not because I’m ashamed of you, or anything like it.”

“Okay, Troy! No problem.” Said the blond with a little smile. “I get that basketball is important to you. You won’t see me complaining.”

“Thank you!” Troy said looking the blond in the eyes, taking one of Ryan’s hands in his and squeezing it a little, in gratitude.

They stayed like that, looking in each other’s eyes and holding hands, for some time. And when the bell rang they gave each other a tight hug before going to their respective classes, smiling brightly at anyone who was passing by. Nothing would ruin their excitement. Nothing could burst their happy little bubble of happiness.

At least not at that moment in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter was cheesy, but that's how my brain wanted it to be like. Tell me what you think! <3


	4. Head in the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy spent the rest of the week playing basketball, studying and meeting with Ryan between classes and after school.

Troy spent the rest of the week playing basketball, studying and meeting with Ryan between classes and after school, meaning when he wasn’t playing basketball, training hard for the championship game happening at the following week.

They had their date the day after Troy asked Ryan out.

It was an absolute success.

They ate dinner, they saw a movie, they walked around the theater holding hands and simply having fun while getting to know more about each other. And when it was time to go home Troy drove Ryan to his house and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug as a good night.

It was an incredibly amazing evening. Both boys thought so.

The next day they met each other at the entrance of the school, going together to Miss Darbus class.

And like that, they met every morning, always greeting each other with a little, and private, smile, shaking hands and going to classes together, talking animatedly about any and everything.

At the end of the week everybody noticed that the blond boy and the brunette one were joined at the hip, never seen without the other one close by, always smiling and talking excitedly, hands gesturing wildly.

The wildcats noticed that their captain was more severe with their training, almost as severe as their coach. They also noticed that he was more relaxed, giving all of himself and a little more at every training, making them all more determined to crush the opposite team. It was a nice change.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Jack Bolton was confused. The day of the game was getting close and his son was getting more and more determined every day. He watched, impressed, as Troy whipped the boys into shape, making sure that there would be no weak link on their team, making sure that they would give them all to win.

But that was not what made Jack confused.

It was his son’s bright smile that greeted him every morning since the second day of school. It was the hugs that he wasn’t used to getting anymore since Troy was nine and “I’m a grown up now, daddy. Hugs are for babies”. It was the kiss on the cheek after breakfast that was just as sticky as it was when Troy was seven. It was the sparkling eyes and laughter and the cheeky jokes that he wasn’t used to seeing around the house anymore since Troy started High School.

Was Jack confused and curious about why the sudden chance in his son’s moods? Yes! Was he going to put his nose where it wasn’t his to put, probably ruining everything and making his son surly and broody again? No way in hell.

Because when Troy woke up on the second day of school, whistling and smiling brightly at them and wishing them a good morning while giving him and Lucille hugs and kisses and with his eyes sparkling, in a way that they haven’t seen in a while.

Their little bright boy was back.

Jack cried in the bathroom, he was that happy to see his son smiling brightly again, no matter the reason behind it.

But he didn’t have time to moon over it. The game was getting close. He had a team to coach. He had a captain to be proud off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. But that's how the muse wanted it to end. I won't contradict my muse. So, how are you guys liking it?


	5. The Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week passed slowly and, for some, dreadfully. Suddenly it was the game’s day!

“Ok, what’s going on between you and Troy Bolton?” That was the first thing Ryan heard on the Monday of the game’s week.

“Nothing, sis!” Answered Ryan.

“If it was nothing the whole school wouldn’t be talking about you two for almost a week.” Sharpay Evans said fiercely. “I’ll ask again: what’s going on between you and Troy Bolton?” She said, pointing a finger at Ryan’s chest.

Ryan gave a weary sigh.

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone?” He asked. After looking at him thoughtfully for a moment she nodded. “We met at the resort, you know, the one me and mom went to, and we sang together on a karaoke machine at a party. I didn’t think we would meet again, but here we are, going at the same school. That’s what’s going on. Troy and I know each other because we met on our vacations. We’re friends. We’re getting to know each other better. That’s it.” Ryan answered, lying slightly but what Sharpay doesn’t know, the school won’t know.

“That’s it?” She asked incredulous.

“Yep!” Ryan nodded.

“There’s no scandalous affair?” She asked again, even more incredulous and a little bit hopeful.

“Nope!” Ryan shook his head.

“Ugh, you’re so boring!” Sharpay huffed, strutting out of Ryan’s bedroom.

“Sorry sis, I want this to last.” Ryan whispered to himself, watching his sister leave.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The week passed slowly and, for some, dreadfully. Suddenly it was the game’s day! Everyone was excited to see the Wildcat’s play against their rival. The Wildcat’s themselves were confident that they would do their very best; after all, it was the most important game of the season. Their captain and coach trained them hard, they knew their strategy, they knew what to do, and they relied on each other to make everyone proud. That’s what they were going to do at the game. Make everyone proud.

But there was one team player that wasn’t feeling all confident about himself. Chad Danforth was confused and worried. Troy was spending more time with Ryan Evans than he was with Chad. The boy was worried that Troy was changing best friends. And that was not cool. Not even a little bit.

So Chad was going to confront Troy, before he gets himself in a frenzy about it and mess up the game play.

“Can I talk to you in private, please?” Asked Chad, seriously, the moment they entered the boy’s locker room.

“Yeah, sure.” Answered Troy, a little confused.

They walked until they were at a quieter corner of the locker room, Troy sitting in a bench and Chad pacing in front of him. Then the boy stopped and looked Troy in the eyes.

“Ok, I’m confused. What’s going on between you and Evans?”

“Nothing’s going on!” Said Troy a little surprised. That wasn’t about what he thought it was.

“There’s sure something going on! You don’t talk to me anymore, not unless we are training and you need to correct me on something.” Chad replied.

“That’s not true!” Troy exclaimed.

“Yes it is! You don’t even see it, do you? You spend all your free time with him nowadays, no place for friends in your busy schedule.” Chad was getting angry, his voice breaking at times.

“Are you jealous of Ryan?” Troy asked, incredulous.

“Yes! I freaking am jealous of Blondie! We don’t have any us time anymore. We’ve been friends all our lives and then suddenly my best friend card is revoked because of someone you barely know!” Chad says, angrier. Troy’s incredulous expression turns into one of guilt.

“You’re right. I’ve been an awful best friend.” The blue eyed boy says with guilt in every tone.

“Yes, you have!” Chad replied, his anger receding.

“I have a really good reason.” Troy promised.

“Spill, then.” Chad sat down on the bench, beside Troy.

“Ryan and I are seeing each other.” Troy spilled in one breath.

“Yeah, I know. That’s the whole reason we’re having this conversation.” Chad was getting exasperated again.

“No, you don’t get it. We’re seeing each other.” When Chad expression didn’t change Troy tried being more direct. “He’s my boyfriend.” There, he said it.

“Your what?” Chad was pretty sure he heard wrong.

“He’s my boyfriend!” Exclaimed Troy.

“Boyfriend?” Asked the brown eyed boy, Troy nodded. “As in, not your new best friend?” Troy nodded again, this time a little bit confused himself. “Oh, thank heavens. I thought I was being replaced! Don’t scare me like that again, man!” Chad exclaimed, feeling relieved.

“I’ll try.” Said Troy, feeling a little bit relieved himself.

“I was pretty sure you were replacing me with him when I saw you two talking after Ms. Darbus class that first day! Wow, I feel a lot better now.” Chad said this while getting up from the bench and going in his locker’s direction, feeling completely relaxed for the first time in weeks, leaving Troy by himself on the bench.

“Yeah, me too.” Troy said to himself with a little smile.

Then he got up to get ready. It was an important game, after all, no time to daydream about blond hair and blue eyes at the moment. Troy was going to help his team crush their rivals. And the he was going to celebrate his victory with his favorite person. He couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait. I just started college, so I didn't have much time to concetrate on where I wanted this go, but now it's here my lovelies. I thank you for your patience! I assure you, I will try my hardest to finish this story. I have the feeling it won't be long. <3


	6. The Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They won the game! His team was amazing and they won the game against the main rival of the school. It was an incredible feeling! And now it was time to celebrate.

The game was incredible, it was challenging, it was fun; it was everything the Wildcats thought it would be! The days and hours dedicating to their strategy and training hard, giving everything of themselves, was completely worthy. They knew it! Especially when they won the most important game of the season, thanks to their determination, their coach and their captain.

When they turned, in sync, to congratulate their captain on the win, he wasn’t there anymore.

It was Zeke who saw him first, walking with determination towards the bleachers, he poked the person beside him, which was Chad, and pointed a finger in Troy’s direction. Soon all Wildcats were looking, confused as to what was happening. And then Chad looked at where Troy was looking and finally understood.

“Oh, this is gonna be huge.” He said to himself. Zeke and Jason heard him, but didn’t understand.

They saw Coach Bolton approach and stop Troy, they had a brief conversation and then Troy kept walking, leaving his father looking at his back, also confused.

They saw Troy getting close to someone sitting at the bench on the bottom of the bleachers, a blond someone. They first thought that he was approaching Sharpay Evans, the ice princess, but when he extended his hand the one who took it was her brother, Ryan Evans.

The blond and the brunette were looking in each other’s eyes, talking silently. And then the blond nodded. Only once.

It was all it took.

The couple was oblivious to the glaring silence all around them as they kissed for the first time.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

They won the game! His team was amazing and they won the game against the main rival of the school. It was an incredible feeling! And now it was time to celebrate.

He walked with purpose, with long strides, towards his favorite person. He was distracted from his mission by his dad, who was calling his name with a smile.

“Troy! What are you doing? Go celebrate with your team!” Coach Jack Bolton said.

“I will! I just need to do something important first.” Troy replied, walking towards his previous destination.

It didn’t take long until he was approaching the twins. He extended his hand towards Ryan, ignoring for the moment Sharpay’s knowing gaze. Ryan took his hand with a nervous expression.

He said everything he wanted to say with his eyes, without actually saying out loud what he wanted. He said that that was exactly what he wanted to do, that he was completely sure, that they didn’t need to hide anymore.

And Ryan agreed. He nodded once. Just a tiny nod.

It was everything Troy needed.

He pulled the blond boy close, hands on his hips, and kissed him for the first time.

It was everything and nothing at the same time. It was magical and natural and explosive and it burned, leaving invisible scorch marks all over him, burning so pleasantly. He tried to express everything he felt in that kiss, tried to show how much he cared, already, about the blond, how much he loved his company, loved holding his hand, loved seeing his smile and his expressive eyes. And he got these feelings returned to him by the blond. It was mind blowing.

He forgot the world around him, because he had the most incredible person in his arms. He forgot his dad and his team that were on the court. He forgot that his mom and Sharpay were on the bleachers. The only thing on his mind was his blond angel and the amazing sensations that kissing him caused.

Until they were interrupted by a cold voice, so cold that the fire burning inside him went out instantly.

“Ryan, what it’s going on?”


	7. The Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “C’mon, Ryan, it’s been two weeks since you talked to me. Open up!” Sharpay Evans said, while knocking hard on her brother’s bedroom door. There was no response, but she wasn’t surprised.

“C’mon, Ryan, it’s been two weeks since you talked to me. Open up!” Sharpay Evans said, while knocking hard on her brother’s bedroom door. There was no response, but she wasn’t surprised.

Ever since their father said that Ryan was prohibited from seeing Troy Bolton, after the Wildcats won their championship game, Ryan became incommunicado. He wouldn’t talk with anyone in the house, not even her. Their father was persona non grata in his presence. Every time their father tried to approach Ryan he would stop anything that he was doing, turn around and leave the room, and would only come back if he knew for sure that their father was no longer there.

It was exhausting. And also heartbreaking.

Heartbreaking because every time their mother came close to Ryan, he would look at her and after seeing her sympathetic and caring expression his eyes would fill with tears, he would then turn around, run out of the room and lock himself in his bedroom. Anyone passing by after something similar happened would hear him sobbing inside his room. The first time she heard it, it made her heart hurt for him. She wanted to do something about it.   
  
She just couldn’t, though. If she did something, their father promised her that he would send her away to a boarding school where there was punishment if you didn’t obey the ‘uniform everyday’ rule, making it impossible for her to express herself with her clothes and fashion, and she didn’t want that. Not knowing that her brother needed her. And uniforms were just awful.

She didn’t know why her father was being so cruel.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Did we do something wrong?” That was not the first time that Troy asked this particular question in the two weeks since the game, but it didn’t make the feeling of impotence any less powerful in his or Lucille’s heart. Their son was in emotional distress and there was nothing they could do about it but try to comfort him.

“You did nothing wrong, love. Ryan’s dad is wrong for forbidding you from seeing each other for no apparent reason. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Lucille Bolton said to her son, while she played with his hair, trying to comfort him.

“But it’s so hard! I see him every day at school, but I can’t even talk to him! Every time I approach him, Sharpay surges from nowhere like a demon from hell and take him away.” Troy said with a tiny pout, his puppy dog eyes going from his mother to his father. “It’s so unfair. I really like him.” Jack’s pretty sure he heard his own heart break a little when his son’s eyes filled with tears.

“Everything is going to be okay, Troy. I promise!” Jack said, pulling Troy to himself in tight hug.

“Just be patient, darling.” Lucille said while caressing Troy’s head.

Troy only nodded. He hoped that if he followed their advice everything would be alright again.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Vance Evans was a proud man, but even he could see that the decisions he made two weeks prior were the wrong ones. His son couldn’t look him in the eyes anymore, his daughter gave him icy stares every time he talked to her, even though her responses were polite, and his wife, after she asked the first time the why and he didn’t answer, was talking to him only when it was extremely necessary.

But the thing that absolutely broke his heart was when he was passing by his son’s bedroom door and he heard the heartbreaking sobs.

He didn’t know if he could keep up prohibiting his son from seeing the boy he clearly really liked.

But he was afraid. The world was an absolutely hateful place. High School even more. He couldn’t handle if his son was hurt.

It would kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the long wait, but my life's been chaotic and awful. Life's been a bitch. An absolutely bitch. University is hard, my father died, my aunt died and I was lost for a little while. That's why it took a while for a chapter to come out. But it is here, so I hope you guys liked it! Thank you for everything guys. Until next update! <3


	8. The Plan

Jack Bolton did something he never thought he would have to do. He begged.

He went to the Evans residence and begged Vance Evans to allow their sons to date.  He just didn’t kneel before the man because the elder Evans didn’t give him the chance.

“I’m sorry, Jack. I can’t do that. I know jocks, I know how they work. I won’t have my son coming home with bruises and in tears because he couldn’t be more discreet about his relationship. I’m doing this for him.” His voice sounded chocked. “He’s my precious little boy. I don’t want him to get hurt.”

“I understand that, Vance, I do. But you’re already hurting him.” Jack said with a sad frown. “He’s a boy experiencing his first serious relationship, probably his first heartbreak. His heart’s probably tearing itself apart right now. You’re doing that. We can’t prevent them from getting hurt, but he’ll start to resent you for being the one hurting him. I know that because I did the same thing to Troy. It didn’t end well.” He shook his head, trying to shake off the memories. “I’ll get out of your hair. I’m sorry for being a bother. But I couldn’t stand seeing Troy so depressed anymore. Thank you for your time.”

Jack turned around and walked in a fast pace to his car, feeling disappointed.

He didn’t notice that he left Vance Evans crying on his doorstep.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Chad knew that idea was a crazy one, but he also knew that after seeing his best friend so depressed for two whole weeks, and after discovering the whole boy-meets-boy-on-vacation-at-a-party-singing-on-karaoke thing, he would do anything to see Troy be his perky self again.

The talent show was his answer.

After seeing the poster announcing the upcoming talent show he decided to get some help from the Ice Princess and Kelsie, Miss Darbus’ pianist. First he approached Sharpay with the idea and she agreed and then he approached Kelsie for the possible lyrics and she also agreed.

He would make Troy learn his part of the music and then push him on the stage. It was foolproof, he was sure.

Sharpay would help with the Ryan part of the plan. She was devious that way. She would also make sure that Mr. and Mrs. Evans were there to see the whole thing.

His best friend would be happy again. Even if he had to humiliate him first.

**Author's Note:**

> My mother language is not English, so I'm sorry for my mistakes. I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
